


A (Orange) Job Well Done

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dragonfucking, Government sponsored Dragon Breeding program, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Gar’s heart races as he walks through the doors of the Dragon Breeding Center.





	A (Orange) Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

Gar’s heart races as he walks through the doors of the Dragon Breeding Center. After months and months of medical tests, embarrassingly invasive examinations, classes that spared him no detail on exactly what would happen, and waiting, today is finally the day. He’s always dreamed of joining the Dragon Rider Corps, but school had never been his strong suit.

Gar had all but given up hope when the announcement had come about the new government organized Dragon Breeding Program as an alternative means to join the Corps. He’d immediately signed up; the extensive list of requirements including agreeing to carrying three clutches hadn’t been the slightest deterrent.

Before Gar can even sign-in, the door for authorized personnel only swings open, revealing a very harried looking Dr. Phylis, her normally perfect hair much mussed.

She nearly runs him over, but pauses upon seeing him, wrapping her hand around his wrist and tugging him forward. “Gar, you’re just the person I’d hope to find. I know you’re scheduled to breed with Tinnar this morning, but Anteng’s unexpected gone into rut.”

Gar stumbles behind her as she all but runs down the hall. “Anteng the Elder?” Gar has never seen him in person, only in pictures, but he knows the dragon is huge. Aided by their magic, dragons never stop growing. Tinnar who he’d met with several times already to ensure their compatibility was the size of a large draft horse, but Anteng put an elephant to shame.

“That is correct. He’s never shown an interest in female dragons, and it’s thanks to him that this program was even considered. Due to the lateness of the season, everyone we’d normally call is already carrying. Please understand that I do not ask this lightly. Can I count on you?”

Gar’s mind races, knowing just how dangerous a dragon in rut is. “He could kill me.”

“Yes, that is a possibility, but it’s unlikely. His records date back centuries, and in over a thousand breedings, he’s only done so once, to a man who’d tried to unsuccessfully breed with another that same day. As such, while it’s been a number of weeks since you’ve seen Tinnar, I recommend a thorough cleaning inside and out. We’ll provide a bottle of his seminal fluid to ensure that there is no question of your purpose.”

“I was meaning the size of his cock,” Gar says bluntly, clenching around the large plug in his ass, certain that he’s not ready for a monster the size of Anteng.

“You are well aware of the properties of dragon magic and their come. You will suffer no harm from a mating. Now we cannot delay any longer. I need your answer.”

“You know I don’t have a choice,” Gar grumbles.

“I’d hoped you’d say that.” They pause outside a door. “Now, the showers are through there and the door on the opposite side of the room will lead you directly to Anteng’s chambers. Remember that we’ll be monitoring the whole things carefully and that there is nothing to worry about.” She opens the door, and shoves him through.

Gar stares at the door for a long second as he hears the bolt of the lock click into place behind him. He freezes suddenly, turning to look at the door on the other side of the room, certain that there is something on the other side of it. His heart begins to race as a rich scent hits him, and his cock which had been half hard since he’d put the plug in goes fully hard, tenting his pants. He sways but catches himself with a shake of his head, and turns towards the shower.

Cleaning himself quickly but thoroughly inside and out as he’d been told to do, Gar quickly towels himself dry before he reaches for the bottle of dragon come, his fingers trembling as they wrap about it. Twisting it open, his cock throbs as he breathes in the musky scent of it. Wasting no time, he shoves three fingers in the jar and pulls out a large glob of it before he begins to rub it into his arms. His chest is next, his nipples hard and aching in a way that he’s not familiar with.

When Gar reaches his cock, his whole body is tingling, and he’s certain that he’s going to come then and there. He manages to hold off, just barely, but when he slips three come covered fingers up his ass, he cries out, and catches himself against the wall as he comes, his cock spurting untouched in front of him.

The jar is nearly empty when Gar straightens, breathing heavily as he walks towards the door. His palms are sweaty as he reaches for the handle and gives it a turn before pulling the door open. He’s met by a gust of air that sends him back several steps, Anteng’s massive head blocking the doorway. His long tongue flicks out snakelike before he moves back suddenly.

The trembling in his hands has moved to his whole body now as he struggles to place one foot in front of the other as he enters into the cavernous room. The heat and humidity is intense, Gar’s already sticky body growing even more so as he begins to sweat. The door slams shut behind him, causing Gar to jump just as Anteng leaps down for a ledge, startling him so badly that he goes sprawling on his ass.

Gar’s cock throbs and his ass clenches as his eyes lock on the massive orange cock hanging between Anteng’s legs. He’s not certain if this is the smartest or stupidest thing he’s ever door. Turning over, he moves to climb to his feet, but a large paw presses against his back and forces him down.

The weight of Anteng’s need suddenly hits Gar, flooding his brain with a nearly all-consuming desire, causing his eyes to dilate as he begins to pant. He needs to be filled, to be bred. When the thick muscle of Anteng’s tongue suddenly presses into his prepared hole, Gar shouts as it begins to wiggle deeper. The toys he’d been using having nothing on real flesh and blood, the heat of it, the way it moves.

Gar tries to shove back, but whines in frustration when he finds himself unable to move beneath the weight of Anteng’s paw still pressing him down. “Please don’t tease. I’m ready.” As ready as he’d ever be at least, certain that there’s no true preparing for the monster that’s about to fill him. 

Gar shouts as Anteng grabs him, as he’s lifted, as Anteng rears up on his hind legs and holds him over his cock for a moment before he presses him down. Gar screams as he’s stretched, wider and wider, certainly more than he’s ever been by anything before now by Anteng’s leaking cock, not in pain, but in mind blowing pleasure. He suddenly understands some of the more lewd jokes made about dragon riders and can say with a certainty that they’re all very true.

Anteng doesn’t stop to give Gar time to adjust, knows that he can take it, and keeps going until he’s buried completely inside of him. So overwhelmed by the pleasure and the pressure as Anteng’s cock rearranges his insides to make room for the eggs, Gar doesn’t realize that it’s started until the first one is halfway in, stretching him open. He comes as it lodges against his prostates before the cock forces it onward until finally it’s deposited deep inside of him.

Through half-lidded eyes Gar watches as the already impressive bulge of his stomach grows larger with each egg that’s laid within him, each bump clearly visible through the stretched skin of his middle. His fingers shake as he reaches out towards the alien sight, jerking back as it moves beneath his hand before he reaches out again, marveling that he’s able to take so much.

Gar groans when Anteng lifts him suddenly, jostling each of the eggs within him before he begins to fuck him. Gar’s cock jumps between him legs at the brutal pace as he’s filled again and again, and when Anteng suddenly bottoms out and comes with a roar, Gar’s stomach grows larger, filled with uncomfortable warmth until his skin is stretched smooth and taut, the individual eggs no longer visible.

Anteng begins to purr suddenly, the vibrations rattling Gar’s teeth and causing his balls to draw up as he comes again. For a brief moment he wonders if this it, shifting as Anteng once again goes still. The rhythmic pulse of Anteng’s cock within him and the pressure in Gar’s guts seems to be growing again though.

Gar struggles to think through the pleasure, there’s something important that he should remember. Something—Gar’s eyes go huge as he shakes through another orgasm, remembering something he’d read: the older the dragon the larger their clutch.

Gar continues to caress his belly, his cock now well-hidden behind the swell of it as he tries to wrap his mind around the fact that Anteng is the oldest of them all. He’s going to be huge, and instead of the dread that such a realization should bring, he’s filled with a sense of accomplishment, of a job well done, of smug satisfaction.


End file.
